Naruto of The Red Sea
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: Naruto has been in pain for awhile. In the Land of Waves, He reveals himself as he thinks his time is close to over. The seal is breaking. Day by Day. NarutoxRed-Head-Harem. Fem!Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Fanfiction. I bet I know what you are all thinking. WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ONE STORY AND STICK WITH IT? I'm sorry but I can't do that. At first, I had absolutely no idea what in the blue hell I was doing. And now, I have so many Ideas swirling around in the midst of my brain waiting to be called on and set out for you to read. So now, I am going to do something I've wanted to do for about…three days. A Narutox Red Head Harem. So I present to you, Naruto of the Red Sea.**_

Naruto was in pain. For three long year, From an academy student to a Genin, he had to wear a mask to hide away his pain. At some times, he felt like he was about to die slowly in a corner, no one aware that he had passed on. So he decided "If I'm gonna die, Lets have some fun before I do."

For that one purpose, he endured his countless beating, his assassination attempts, all the glares for.

And when he would go to sleep, he no longer worried about seeing the next day, if morning would ever come.

But he did feel regretful about one thing.

'_If only I could find love, and start a family, and live with the happiness that I have never known'_ He thought.

That brings us to his life today.

So shut your mouths and open your eyes. Watch as he grows to be the great Shinobi he's destined to be.

_**Nami no Kuni**_

"Eight points. Eight deadly points. Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. So many choices, so many different approaches, Which shall I choose?"

"OOH! I KNOW! CHOOSE WHICHEVER ONE THAT MESSES UP CHAKRA ON ME!" An excited voice yelled.

But then again, Zabuza wasn't the master of Kiri's Silent Killing. He could deduce someone's life story just by hearing their voice.

And in this voice he heard nothing but pure, raw, solid pain.

Too much for most to bare.

'_He sounds a lot like Haku before I brought her along. Maybe he'll be another sibli- Tool. Aw hell this is my mind, whose going to actually hear.'_ Zabuza thought.

"PROTECT THE BRIDGE BUILDER!" Naruto heard his sensei yell.

"Dammit…I have a name ya know!" Tazuna yelled breaking himself free of Zabuza's Killer Intent.

Kakashi picked up Zabuza's blade speeding to Naruto with his Sharingan. Right at his heart.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Kakashi screamed at his Sensei's legacy, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Naruto extended his hand an snatched the blade and broke it in half.

"That was mean Mr. No Brows, You shouldn't swing pointy-things-that-can-kill-you at people." Spoke Naruto while he breathed in all the mist.

Zabuza gave Kakashi the "what-the-fuck-did-you-teach-this-kid" look to which Kakashi replied the "What-the-hell-did-I-do?" face.

"YES! I Zabuza Momochi have officially seen the face of Hatake Kakashi. This soooo is gonna get me an S-rank immediate threat in Copy-Bunnies book."

"_Of all the nicknames I've ever earned…YOU PICK COPY-BUNNY? What the hell is this guy on?'_

" -Brows, It's not nice to turn your back against your enemy. You could get hurt!" Naruto said in a sing song voice.

'_Never mind Zabuza, What the hell is Naruto on? Kushina-sama is going to kill me when I die.'_

"What the hell is wrong with you kid? I am an A-ranked nin in the Bingo Book I can kill you!"

"I don't _Care _about the Bingo Book. All I care is that my enemies headless body falls to the ground" Naruto said with a frosty voice and eyes of ice. Slowly he raised his arm to the zipper of his jump suit.

'_He's not gonna-'_

And ripped it off

Zabuza face palmed '_He did it' _Zabuza thought as he activated his Hidden Mist Technique. Something gave him the feeling he'd need it

"Its time, I test my capacity Ne? No holding back."

Suddenly the bracers and ropes around his body glowed blue.

"Watch and Learn Kakashi-Sensei. This is how an Uzumaki owns an opponent. Dattebane!"

He was now covered in blue spirit-like swords. One in his mouth, two on each of his shoulders, Two on either biceps one on either forearm, Two on his lower back like wings, and Four on his legs, two in both hands.

Then he kicked off his shoes.

Two more on either foot, like talons.

"Ah…you gotta love Uzumaki Fuinjutsu! You want to know what I call it? 17 Bladed Whirlpool Dance!"

He ran at Zabuza who was for the first time in his life, scared.

"KID SLOW DOWN! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXCPECT ME TO CUT UP A PORKIPINE?" yelled Zabuza knowing he had a slim chance of surviving.

But Naruto did not stop. He jumped in the air and started to spin around. From everyone else's eyes, He looked like a Tornado.

"Uh?"

Zabuza did his best to avoid the blondes wild strikes. When one passed him, three more always seemed come up right behind him.

A few seconds later Naruto stopped. And sealed off his blades.

"Whats the… matter kid? Out of… energy?"

"No, I can maintain that for an hour now. That was barely a minute. I just stopped because I thought it would be nice to tell you, You look like hell."

"Hehe. Thanks kid. I'll tell you something. Since you got me such a nice fight, I'll let you onto a little tidbit of information I collected. There are two Uzumaki's left. Kushina Uzumaki, and…Tayuyu Uzumaki."

That left Naruto wide eyed.

He walked to Zabuza with Chakra building up in his arms. But a blur came into his path.

"Stay away from Zabuza-Sama!" The figure said throwing a senbon at Naruto who easily caught it.

"Look what's your name…Haku, I know you've been hiding in that tree this whole time, but Zabuza told you not to interfere. You saw me wipe the floor with his ass. You wouldn't be that much of a problem. Now out of my WAY!" he said throwing her senbon back at her and knocking her out.

"You..gonna finish me kid?"

Naruto didn't speak and the Chakra in his hand grew red. He placed it over Zabuza's wounds that closed remarkably fast.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind. I'll tell you why soon enough." He said shunshining over to Haku and back with her in his arms.

"Until we next meet. Take care of her"

He walked back to his team and wordlessly put his orange hideousity on.

"Kakashi, you disappoint me. You shouldn't have kept your Sharingan on because now, your almost out of Chakra" He said as Kakashi fell to the ground only to be caught by two of Naruto's Shadow clones.

"Alright! He old man! How far is your house?" he said returning to Orange Idiot Mode as he learnt to call it.

"Dobe! How'd you do that?" his Emo Majesty called.

"Did you see that? I took on an A-ranked Nin and could have killed him way before I beat him if I wasn't holding back. Do you Really still think the term 'dobe' still applies to me?" He said pinning Sasuke to a nearby tree.

"Finally! Someone who respects me for who I am not! So Naruto, how did you do that? That was cool as hell!" Sasuke said while smiling like a fool.

Naruto's brain took a moment to register what just happened. '_Sasuke has a…oddly shaped chest."_

"Meh, Uzumaki Fuinjutsu blades. Painted them on me body, and now I can activate them any time." He calmly stated. "Can I try something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto took his hand up, and poked Sasuke's chest.

'_Oh Kami, That feels so good!'_

"Hmmm, We'll talk about this later. Like when Pink Banshee's aren't trying to hit me." He said casually dodging a sloppy punch courtesy of Sakura

'_He knows?' _Sasuke thought.

"Hey brats! Quit yippin and follow up!" Tazuna yelled with a drunken slur.

_**20 Minutes and a Happy Sasuke Later**_

"Tsunami! I brought a bunch of brats!"

"Tou-San!" a girl in her mid-thirties yelled from the door.

"Oh yeah, blondie needs a place to put his sensei." Tazuna said.

With a sweet smile on her face, she grabbed a hold of Tazuna's arm and pulled him in the kitchen.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked with a angered tone.

"Uh…maybe a bit.

"I don't want you anywhere near Inari tonight!"

At the same, the exact same thing happened up stairs.

Naruto was walking into the room that Tsunami offered them, and Sakura was outside leaving Naruto alone in the room.

Suddenly there was strong grip on his arm that pulled him into a closet.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked a bit sleepily.

"You said you wanted to talk about it later, so here we are." Sasuke said taking off his shirt, and undoing the bindings on his chest to reveal two mounds.

"You can touch if you like." he…she said.

Naruto was shocked. His arm went out grabbed one.

"Their…soft. Oh Kami, I feel so bad for you, everyone in Konaha was always calling you gay and-"

"And I'm a girl? Yeah, I wish I wasn't."

"Why is that?"

"I am…sort of a bastard child. Mikoto-kaa-san was arranged to marry Fugaku-teme, but fell in love with an Uzumaki, so we're sort of…related." There were tears beginning to form in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto embraced the girl in front of him.

"Don't worry about the Uchiha, Sasuke-"

"Sayuri. My name is Sayuri. Sasuke was just a Genjutsu."

"Well Sayuri-chan, Don't worry about the Council, or the Uchiha or anything else, cause I'll kick all their asses!" Naruto spoke in a soft tone.

"There's something else…"

"More secrets? I am really starting to like you Sayuri-chan!" Sayuri's response was to blush.

"My hair is actually red." She said biting her thumb

Now anyone who knew the real Naruto, knew that he was a big sucker for red hair.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" And the poor girl was showered by compliments for her hair.

"Naruto-kun, I think we should go down, I'm pretty hungry, and both of our images will be ruined if they find both of us in a closet."

"Let's go Sayuri-chan!"

So Naruto opened the door and they both tumbled out in a very kinky position. Both of their lips were separated by only a thin sheet of air.

Their moment of bliss was interrupted by-

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THERE! IF SASUKE-KUN DIDN'T TELL ME TO STAY OUT HERE, I'D KICK YOUR ASS!"

"If that bitch ruins another kiss with my Naruto-kun-" Sayuri thought aloud.

"I'll fucking kill her!" Naruto finished for her.

And so the couple headed down.

'_Maybe, he can protect me from all those council bastards. Or better yet, we can leave togather and start our own family!' _Sayuri Thought to herself.

_**Hey guys, I know a lot of you are waiting for my update on Narut: Thunder Fox, or Maelstrom of Love, Well I'll just say, those to are up next. Right now I'm traveling with my family, and we are…not totally agreeing with each other (More like at each other's throat), but it could turn out to be a double edged sword. Anyway, I am Updateing Thunder Fox next.**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds.**_

_**Peace out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Fanfiction! Welcome to my brand new Fanfic, Naruto of the Red Sea! When we left off, Naruto qslipped off his mask, Zabuza got his ass beaten, and Sasuke and Naruto were locked in a closet. Kind of short even by my standards, but it will get longer.**_

_**TheMightyHunter: The Chappies will get longer. Naruto won't always be using his 17 bladed dance. He will be using one swords forged in Uzu. More Red-heads will be introduced later on.**_

_**ChilledKitsune: The idea literally came to me while I ate a sandwich, and I found it to just be so EPIC! So I jotted it down quickly.**_

_**Eniox27: You know my reply, I know your answer. Cause we're psychic.**_

_**Bcsclaymore: Kakashi still thinks that Kushina is dead, so when Kakashi dies, Kushina will kill him. The rest, I already told you.**_

_**Born to Early Died to Late (LOVE YOURE NAME!): HELL YEAH I'M CONTINUEING THIS! THIS IS MY BEST IDEA SINCE SLICED BREAD!**_

_**Nami no Kuni**_

Naruto had been surprisingly calm considering the fact the Sasuke was in fact a girl, and now his first girlfriend according to her.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm gonna go check on Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. While sharpening a kunai in his hands.

"I'll come with you Naruto-ku- Naruto." Sayuri still had trouble being able to add her affection to her boyfriend's name.

"What about me? I'll come with you guys Sasuke-kun!" Sakura butted in with her unusually large forehead.

"NO/No!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

"What why not? We're all friends, right Naruto-kun?" She asked putting her hand on the couple.

"Hell No!" they replied in sync shoving her arm off. Sakura pouted like a puppy and whimpered off into her room to fix her hair.

"Damn bitch." Sayuri murmured under her breath after she walked off. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! How are ya holdin up?"

"Yo! Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke." Kakashi said dramatically raising his crutch.

"Wha-?"

"Naruto, Get away from him! You are a poor excuse for an imposter. Drop the Henge. The real Sasuke is devoid of all emotion, acts emo as hell and is a complete uncaring bastard."

At the last word, Sayuri's face started to sag.

"Kakashi…that was a bit too much." Naruto said with a low growl. Seeing Kakashi's puzzled face he said. "I think you should lay off from talking to Sasuke for a bit." He said putting a protective, comforting arm around Sasuke, and whispered things that sounded oddly like "He didn't mean it" or "He's just trying to joke around.

To say Kakashi was hopelessly lost in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean would still be an understatement.

"That's right Sasuke, just take it easy and please, explain to me what the _hell_ is going on!" He began spout off "OK, so first I learn that Sasuke is over sensitive to being called an imposter, Naruto swings 'that' way" Naruto growled a bit more "He comforts Sasuke who has…oh…Damn…I should have noticed this a while ago. Naruto and Sasuke are doing this to make me stop reading Icha Icha. Well I'll have you know, it will not happen."

Naruto's sweat drop was accompanied by a large face palm.

"Ok, time to explain to me what's going on." Kakashi said acting like an ANBU member again.

"'Sasuke' is actually a bastard child Kakashi, it would do you good to remember that."

"Who's the Father?" His visible eye narrowed slightly

"Uzumaki Han lover to Uchiha Mikoto." Naruto shot back. "Sasuke is a genjutsu that Mikoto had Shisui place on _her_, to make sure she wasn't used as breeding stock or to the Council or the Uchiha clan. Kakashi, meet Sayuri Uchiha."

"H-hello…Sensei." She stated weakly. Suddenly Kakashi's interest grew.

"Ooh, whose hair does she have?" he thought aloud.

"You're getting of topic" Kakashi sent him a weird look. "She has Red hair." Kakashi nodded while thinking _'I thought that aloud?'_

"Yes, I assure you, you did."

"Ah, well since on the day of team placements you were, 'Sasuke' Lets redo introductions shall we?"

"Hai…My Name is Uchiha Sayuri, My likes Are Naruto-kun, Itachi-nii, my extended family, red bean soup, dango, and tomatoes. My dislikes are…Fan girls who are unconsciously bi, the Uchiha clan, Madara, The Council, and stupid people. My hobbies are training, confusing the hell out of Naruto-kun, not much else I can do without blowing my cover though. My dreams for the future is to settle down with a family and have three kids." She said sending a few glances and a blush to Naruto.

"That is quite a dream. Your way better Shinobi material then that Sasuke kid." He said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, I think that I should start training you guys as Zabuza is still out there and we need to protect the bridge builder."

Naruto's body jerked for a minute.

"H-hey guys, could you go on ahead? There's something I need to check on."

"Sure, go right ahead. And Naruto, if you're ever looking for a Kenjutsu partner, I'm open even though I'm just a tad bit rusty."

"T-thanks for the offer, I-I'll take you up sometime." In Kakashi's opinion, Naruto looked sick. Which was scary, because Naruto _never_ got sick.

'_**Come here little boy.'**_ A near angelic voice called him from his mind.

He slowly felt the world around him disappear and rematerialize in what appeared to be a sewer.

'_**Have you found me yet?'**_ The voice said with a giggle.

He kept running down the hallway f pipes until h came to a giant cage with a tag that said "seal" on it.

"**Well done, little boy. You have found me. And you have ignored me for the last time!"**

"Kyuubi." Naruto said with a frown.

"**Excellent deduction Naru-chan. What do plan on doing about it? Kill me?"**

"I don't know why you brought me here."

"**Really? Then why don't I show you? You see that seal? It is breaking slowly, Day by Day. I will soon be free. And when I am, hell will follow. So, you submit to me, and I promise you, you and your friends will be juuuust **_**fine**_**."**

Naruto's face said it all. 'Fat Chance'

"I will gladly die, knowing that the Kyuubi no Kitsune won't bother anyone again."

"**Oh…and what makes you think that?"**

"You underestimate the power of Nature, Kyuubi."

"**YOU INSOLENT FLESH BAG! I AM A CREATION OF NATURE!"**

"And that is the same Nature that will swallow you whole!" Naruto pulled out a seed from his pocket.

"This…This tiny little seed is all I need, to erase your presence. For how long I do not know."

Kyuubi was silent. Before she busted out laughing.

"**You're the funny one aren't you? I have crushed mountain with a single blow of my tail, a have created Tsunami's by splashing in the Sea's, and you plan to stop me with a seed?"**

"Yep! And doesn't that just _terrify_ you? The Great Kyuubi No Kitsune, With the power of the Shinigami, sealed in a sapling of a Sakura Tree."

A look of horror crossed the girls face. Before a grin.

"**So, you seal me into a Sakura? How considerate. I'd almost think you like me!"** Hey, this kid was going to die, might as well flirt him to death.

"Everyone deserves to be set in a beautifull place, Kyuubi. Even you with all the horrible deeds you've done. Goodbye Kyuubi, Until we next meet.

Which I have a feeling, will be _very _soon."

_**END OF CHAPTER-Just kidding, I'm not that much of an ass**_

With that said Naruto left his mindscape leaving Kyuubi alone to think of what she is to do.

He looked in his pocket, to see the seed. He let a small smile grace his lips before he set off to meet up with his team.

'_Who knows, Maybe Kyuubi will change. I hear Sakura trees are supposed to live for a very long time. A few hundred years in one is probably all she needs to change her outlook on life' _He thought to himself before walking a little faster.

"**Katon: Bodi Ken" (Fire Release: Body Blaze)** He muttered as his orange jumpsuit caught on fire and was burnt into ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Naruto, glad to see you could join us. I was just-"

"NARUTO-BAKA! QUIT TRYING TO SHOW UP SASUKE-KUN! HE'LL ALWAYS BE COOLER THAN YOU!"

"Hey Say-er Sasuke, you want to get some Ramen when we get back to Konaha and kick the council's ass?"

"I sure would."

Sakura was in shock '_I have been asking Sasuke-kun that same question so many times before, and he agreed to go with Naruto-baka? Oh no, Naruto-baka is casting some sort of spell on Sasuke-kun! I must save him, and then he'll confess his true love for me and then he'll rip off my clothes, and ravish me, Then we'll restart the Uchiha clan with pink hair CHA!'_ But as our (not) poor fan girl was about to realize, Reality sucks.

"Naruto, can you help Sasuke with the tree climbing exercise? I have to help Sakura. Or rather, supervise her"

"Sure thing sensei. Come on Say- Sasuke."

They went off into the deepest part of the Forest that Naruto could find.

"Naruto-kun, why are we so far in?"

"Did you know that if you train without that stupid Genjutsu of yours, you'll master the skill faster?"

"Really? Because I was about to think you just wanted to see my hair…"

"Well…That too." Naruto said with a small smile. "Ok so when you start, you have to find your Chakra balance. Put too much," he kicked a tree and it left a huge imprint "And it will end up in the Tsunade-effect. Useful for battle, but not much else. Put too little," he made a Kunai stick to his hand for a bit before it fell off "And you'll be sure to fall and hurt that pretty body you have. It is useful for getting an extra grip on things like rope, knives, swords, and things of the nature."

"Let me try this' she said before running at a tree.

Naruto took a second to watch her perfect movements and her wavy red hair as it flailed around behind her.

Then, foot met tree, and crash! Tree go smash.

Sayuri cursed as she fell down into Naruto's arms.

'_His chest is so firm, and his arms are so strong. I hit the jackpot!'_ She squealed to herself.

"Too much Chakra?"

"Way."

She continued to charge up and down the tree. She crashed into Naruto quite a few times, but the couple were still having a good time.

_**With Kakashi**_

"Now, apply Chakra to your feet, one foot in front the other, and what do you know? You're walking!"

She fell on her rear for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Look at yourself Sakura, you're pathetic. I don't know what you planned to accomplish joining the Shinobi forces, probably more power for your sorry excuse for a mother, but I can promise you, you will not survive long. I graduated in a time of war, we couldn't afford to waste all this time caring about our appearance, and try to impress your crush. In battle you'd just happen to fall in love one day, have sex the next day, and die on the last while the women survives bears your child. Either you drop out, I drop you out, or you grow up and become a _proper_ Kunoichi." Kakashi yelled before storming off.

"Huh? He thinks I'm not a real Kunoichi? I was the best in the Academy! I don't need to improve! He's just trying to get me away from my Sasuke-kun!" she ranted until she fell asleep.

And she was still planning on breaking Sasuke from Naruto's curse. And repopulating the Uchiha's, and having some utmost disgusting wet dreams recorded in the history of mankind.

_**Naruto and Sayuri**_

Naruto and Sayuri were currently sitting on a hill, watching the moon.

"We should probably get back, Kakashi-sensei may get worried." Naruto suggested a bit disappointedly.

"Nah, He knows we'll be fine. Especially with that stunt you pulled off with the 17 swords and Zabuza the other day."

"True. I still don't feel satisfied though. I haven't had a decent spar since Ero-sennin came over."

"Who?" Sayuri asked choking on the water she was drinking, and moving her face a bit closer to his

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. Self-proclaimed Super pervert. Never go into a bath house when he is in Konaha."

"Naruto-kun! You should show more respect to him! He is a great Shinobi!" she scolded in which he pouted in reply.

'_That's it, Those lips are __mine_' she thought to herself as she closed the remaining distance between their lips.

Naruto's eye widened.

His body froze up and reality started to spin like a globe.

The moon and stars started spinning around them.

Soon, he returned to his body, and kissed back.

Sayuri nibbled on his bottom lip a bit and moaned into the kiss.

Soon, both of their lungs needed to be refilled, so they broke apart.

"Naruto-kun…I love you."

"Me too Sayuri-chan"

'_Hehe __this,__ is Icha Icha gold! Jiraiya-sama will probably give a free copy for this work of art! Title? The Tale of Two Shinobi Lovers. Plot? Ummm, a girl has to live with the pain of having to cross dress into a guy, and theres a boy who finds out, and they end up lovers. Briliant!'_ Kakashi thought as he jotted a few notes down in a notebook that he periodically gave to Jiraiya. '

"Oh well, can't let my student kiss forever."

He said walking up to the two.

"Hey guys!" he said with an eye smile making Sayuri jump up in freight and tackle Naruto into a very kinky position.

"OH Kami! I see what's going on, I am so sorry to disturb you. Should I arrange for a private room for the two of you? I have some Sound Absorbing Seals with me!" Kakashi joked with his hands in a "Don't-kill-me-" position. "Anyway guys it's time to head back, unless you fancy eating cold soup.

"I'll race both of you."

Naruto and Sayuri, who was casually reactivating her genjutsu looked at each other and grinned.

"Prepare to eat dust Kakashi-sensei!"

They took off, Kakashi straddled behind. And needless to say, got beat.

"And that…is why I wear a mask."

Tsunami greeted them back in and led them to the dinner table.

Naruto looked in front to see a decent sized bowl of soup infront of him, and then looked back at Tsunami and Inari, who were eating in small portions.

He walked over and emptied his bowl into Tsunami's, who raised an eyebrow at the action.

"I'm not hungry." He replied "a goodnight's sleep is all I need.

Sasuke followed the same gesture as naruto and gave his bowl to Naruto.

Kakashi stared at the two. "I still have those Sound Absorbing seals if you need them." He whispered.

"Burn in hell Kakashi." Naruto whispered back.

"I'll take them…we might need it. You have any protection?" Sayuri whispered loud enough so both Naruto and Kakashi could hear.

"WHAT/WHAT?" they both yelled "What the hell? I'm too young." Naruto said.

"Fine… I was just joking but I'll still take them anyway."

Sakura looked at all of them in disgust. '_They treat me as if I don't exist! I'll show Sasuke-kun when we get back. Now I need a bikini, and a pair of matching lingerie.' _ She thought on, and on. If only she took battle strategies that seriously.

'_Hmmm, threatened the Kyuubi, Pink banshee is probably after my head, Sayuri-chan might try to have sex with me, Zabuza is probably still mad at me. Today was a really good day!_

_Hopefully Kyuubi will change into the wonderful person she is capable of being."_ Naruto thought as he took a pillow and slammed it on the floor, closing his eyes

"_**Hmph, foolish kit. He doesn't know that I can hear his ever y thought does he? Oh Maybe I should let him break a bed before I get out of here"**_ The same, Angelic voice belonging to Kyuubi thought to herself.

_**Ok, it wasn't suuuper long, but I didn't really see the need to make it so. I don't really want to take the wave arc and just take it all at once and shove it all into one chapter. It tends to get tiring, and your eyes barely get any breathing room.**_

_**Anyway, you know the drill. Please Review, Constructive Criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated. Flamers, please do not unnecessarily waste your flames, I will use them to make S'more's. also, please check out Naruto: Thunder Fox.**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds.**_

_**Peace out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello once again Fanfiction. When we left off, Naruto and Sayuri kissed, Kakashi offered protection, and they were thought the tree climbing exercise. What happens now?**_

_**ChilledKitsune: You know as far as Sandwiches go, you know my answer. Kyuubi will change. No story of mine will ever go without a NaruFemKyuubi as far as I'm concerned.**_

_**Strife666: Thank you.**_

_**Born To Early Died To Late: I think I really should practice my gender bending skill. The hair switching is a good idea too.**_

_**Bcsclaymore: well, you just have to wait a wee bit longer.**_

_**The Mighty Hunter: Thank you, anything for my first reviewer.**_

_**DeadDragon (hate your name)(I just really love dragons): Para graphical isn't really my style, but fear not, the ratings **__**will**__** go up**_

The Land Of Waves was quiet, and today, it was even quieter than normal. For the citizens, today was tax day. Gato sent his men to every door, and pretended it was for taxes so he wouldn't have the Daimyo and his men on his back for illegally collecting taxes.

In a certain house a certain Banshee was screaming at her teammate for...  
"HOW DARE YOU ENCHANT SASUKE-KUN!"

And then only to he ignored by her teammate who was facing away from her. Sakura quickly decided that she was sick of being ignored and decided to throw a punch at our normally friendly blonde.  
But her train of thought was quickly changed when Naruto had her arm in his hand, and was applying a lot of pressure to it.  
Listen to me, you worthless Banshee. The day I dropped the mask, was the day my fake crush for you died. It sickened me, every day I had to play with people's mind by faking a crush on you. Now go a corner and sit there for the rest the day like the useless Banshee you are,, and when we get to Konaha, I'm sure that Hokage-sama would have no problems giving us a new teammate who actually takes being a kunoichi properly. You on the other hand, can live that dreamy civilian life that we Shinobi don't have. We kill or get killed. You can either be prepared to kill, or wither your rotten corpse away like the rest of your kind" Naruto concluded his oh-so-encouraging speech with.

After he let go of her hand she clutched it and ran to a room crying.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Nah, that was my "if you die your teammates and sensei are not responsible" warning. Exclusively written for pink Banshee."

Kakashi, who was sitting there and listening, sweat dropped at his response.

"Naruto, Sayuri, meet me at the bridge, we are to guard Tazuna today. And Naruto, come with me." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

They walked a bit until they were at a pond.

"Naruto, that speech you gave Sakura. I've hear the exact same one. Your mother spouted that to Minato-sensei's fangirl teammate."

"Glad you caught on to that Kakashi-nii!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Kushina had always seen me as a son, as I saw Minato as a father."

"Yeah, I guess Sakumo-san and tou-san are a lot alike, don't you think. In the academy, when I first heard of Hatake Sakumo, he was my hero, and still is. I'm glad that it took a non-emo Uchiha to see that your teammates and friends are more important than completing a mission. He was a hero, Nii-san. I'm going to go check on Sayuri-Chan." Naruto said leaving his surrogate brother to muse to himself.  
"Hey Sasuke, are ya ready?"

"Look Naruto-kun, I want you to call me my real name while we're not in Konaha. I have a name and I'm pretty damn proud of it. In fact, I might even show off my real hair!" And that was Sayuri for 'black mail'. To get anything she wanted she always used her hair against Naruto.

"Ok Sayuri-chan. Does the Jiji know you're a...girl?"

"Only you, Kakashi-sensei, and Hokage-jiji know about that."

Naruto suddenly tensed up as a dark, evil voice made its way to ears coming from the back of his mind.  
"_**Would you look at that? Mote cracks in the seal! I'd give you one week before I escape, and kill **__**everything**__** you hold precious to you, and make you my slave."**_

_'My dear Kyuubi, do you really I'd let you run about? Whether there is life in my body or not, you will not see more than a minute of reality. Nothing but a taste of freedom. No more than a glimpse of what you could have had. If you want to play this game, be my guest. If you change your mind, call me back. Make the right choice, Kyuubi-chan._" Naruto said in a voice that sent shivers down Kyuubi's spine. 

'_**Oh yes Naruto, you will be my slave, and that is a promise.' **_Kyuubi thought to herself.

"Naruto-kun, are you with me?" Sayuri inquired.

"Yeah! I just zoned out for a second." 

"Well let's get going. Kakashi-sensei is probably waiting for us." She said pulling him in her hand to the direction of the bridge.

When they arrived, Sayuri undid the Genjutsu around herself letting her hair fall below her shoulders. 

"Hey Kakashi-nii! Where all the workers?" Naruto asked confused. 

Tazuna had a sullen look of disappointment.

"They acted like cowards and ran away due to opposing Gato." 

A look of understanding crossed Naruto's face. 

"Well, it looks like you'll need a few more recruits eh?** Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (_**If you don't know that, slam your head into a wall.)**_ As 200 clones came into existence.

"Hello folks, follow Tazuna's orders quickly and precisely!" Naruto yelled to his clones.

Tazuna watched the whole scene slack-jawed.

"Take...log...brace...log...to other log...repeat." Tazuna commanded weakly.

The clones immediately and log after log, the bridge was getting finished way quicker.

Their fun was ruined when mist began rolling in. It took the form of some sort of demon before the incomplete bridge was filled with smoke.

"Eight points...eight deadly-" a voice all around the stared.

"Would you quit the Silent Kill speech? IT'S SO BORING!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey brat, was the information I gave you useful any?" Zabuza asked, his voice still creeping around.

"Yes Zabuza-san, I am in debt to you." Naruto said seriously.

"I don't suppose...you would hand over the bridge builder would you?"

" -brows, Naruto is a good boy. Good boys don't give bridge builders away or they will be bad boys. Naruto is a good boy. **Uzumaki Hijutsu: Tenshi no Ken! (should mean Angel Blades.)"** Naruto yelled.

Swords of all different shapes and sizes fell out of the sky, stabbing all around the bridge.

"You know why it sucks to be you? I can fight with_ all_ of these blades made out of chakra. All at the same time? But to be fair, I'll only use how many you can handle." Naruto said as one of the many swords flew into his hands.

"Let's go wild." Zabuza said flaring his killer intent, indicating his readiness for the fight.

Tazuna found a way to break himself from it.

"HELL NO YOU TWO DON'T START FIGHTING ON _MY_ BRIDGE! TAKE THIS OUT ON THE...WATER! YEAH! That's what you ninja people do." He yellows at the duo.

Naruto and his array of sword were transported to the lake.

Zabuza used a simple water Shunshin.

"Well you sure do things boringly!" Naruto yelled before charging at the elder swordsman.

He danced around Zabuza striking madly, hoping to find a flaw to his defense. But from experience, he knew that Zabuza's Zanbatou was for more than just cleaving. It was thicker than an average shield.

"Good job Mr. No Brows! You can keep up with Naruto and one sword! But Naruto is a good boy, so he will use two!" He said as a Zanbatou of his own flew into his hand.

Zabuza watched in shock. No swordsman the world ever knew of was able to fight with a Katana and a Zanbatou at the same time.

"Kid, you've earned my respect as a swordsman. As the last bit of advice I think I'll ever be able to give you. The word of a new swordsman like you travels fast. Intact, I'll bet that in two days, this fight will go under your name in the bingo book." Zabuza said avoiding a few swings.

"Let's see, how long you can keep up with my **Tenshi no Yoroi (Angel Armour)**.

Naruto was holding two Zanbatou's in either arm, and he was covered in swords from his original 17 bladed dance.

"I yield!" Zabuza said for the very first time in his life.

With a low growling voice, Naruto replied, " These aren't for you. Their for the army behind you."

"Hey kid, kill him now! I wasn't planning on paying him!" Gatou yelled from the bridge.

He threw a sword that curved and killed ten of the army.

"Fine, you made your decision. First one to kill them, gets paid double!" Gatou yelled as the mercenaries hailed before charging.

"Hey Zabuza, how about a competition of our own?"

"I'm all ears kid."

"First one to a hundred gets to kill Gatou."

"Hell yeah kid! You got yourself a deal."

And the blood shed started.

Both Naruto and Zabuza had veins on their faces as they cleaved through bandits.

Naruto's being faked of course. He hated killing, and only killed they who deserved it.

"How many you got No brows?" Naruto asked.

"76, you?"

"Meh, 82." Naruto replied.

A few seconds passed and every bandit was cut in two.

"I did say the winner gets Gatou, go ahead Zabuza." Naruto said with a small bow.

A very blood stained Zabuza walked up to Gatou, cleaver being propped up on his shoulder.

"Don't kill me! I'll pay you." Gatou pleaded.

"It's funny how a dead man pleads with death. You don't deserve to die by Kubikiri-chan. I won't kill you...They will." He said pointing a thumb at the Waves people.

Gatou was hung up in front of the village, and I guess the fish will eat well tonight.

A festival wiped throughout Nami no Kuni.

"Today is the day we are free from Gatou! Today, was the day that new heroes turned up and shall he remembered for the time to come! I name this the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge! In honor of the one, who rid our land of Gatou."

And so the carnival started. Women were reunited with their family.

Naruto smiled for once.

"Hated by one, loved by another...these villages are funny things!" Naruto chuckled to himself.

Sayuri walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you were starting to forget about me!" Sayuri said with a pout.

"You know that I can never forget about you, Sayuri-hime." Naruto said before capturing her lips with his own.

Sayuri happily kissed him back. Their tongues wrestled in a battle for dominance.

But soon reality hit them as they noted they needed air to live.

"Naruto-kun, are you happy you saved all these people?" She asked.

"Of course I am. This is the first time I am actually being appreciated for who I am. I am going to try and find Zabuza and Haku." He replied.

"I'll help you. I awakened my Sharingan while fighting a few bandits." She said showing him her red eyes.

A while later they caught up to Zabuza who was having an drinking contest with one of the citizens, Baku looked like she was surprisingly about to knock his head off.

"Hey Zabuza! Can I get a favor from you?"

"Sure Naruto-san. What do ya need?" Zabuza said with respect.

"Could I get a few tips, or possibly a scroll on how you use a Zanbatou?"

"Sure thing. Why the hell would you need something like that? You're already good enough to beat me."

"I just take interest in how you swing with such speed, precision, and at the same time you use it to defend yourself." Naruto replied.

"Well that's a weak favor. Consider it done. If you ever need me to help you out a bit...well, take this with you. It's one if my summons." He said pulling out a crab.

"Thank you Zabuza-san. See you soon." He said waving behind him and leaving for Tazuna's house.

When he arrived he was pulled aside by Kakashi.

"Naruto, I wanted to congratulate you on your success with the mission. If there is any Jutsu, technique you doubtfully are having trouble with, come ask me as there isn't much more I can teach you" Kakashi said with a sheepish eye smile. "Oh, nice attempt with Sakura, but nothing works. She has her mind fixated on 'sasuke'." He said to which Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, we're leaving tomorrow, so let's get some rest." Naruto said. But something told him he wouldn't be sleeping well. Something like-

**"Hello kit, feeling proud of yourself? Enjoy these moments, they may be your last."** An evil feminine voice spoke.

"Hello Kyuubi-_chan_, decisions made I trust?"

"**My decision is the same, I will be free, and you will be my slave. You will succumb to my each, and every desire. When I ask for pleasure, you ask how much."** She said with a grin.

"I'm afraid that's the wrong choice. If you simply wish to be pleased, you're stuck here and I sure as hell am not leaving." Naruto replied.

"**So you would take me, right here, in a sewer? Talk about kinky. Makes me crave you as a slave all the more"** Kyuubi said licking her lips.

"Sorry Kyuubi, not happening. This is good bye."

**"Very well kit. Sleep this night through, knowing you're property of the Kyuubi."**

"I would rest better knowing that a beautiful woman like yourself didn't lock herself away for eternity. No one ever being able to see that pretty face of yours." Naruto said, fading away.

**"Stupid, manipulative, adorable, kit! Who thinks that the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune would fall for such flattery!**" She yelled.

A tiny voice in her mind whispered. **'**_**You believe it, because you know it's true.'**_

She stiffened. She thought she was betraying herself.

And for the first time, Naruto slept with a smile on his face.

_**Whew, that was exhausting, that whole chapter was typed on my phone using Evernote. To tired to think right now.**_

_**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND DID NOT GET A RESPONSE, I WILL BE PM-ING YOU MY DEARS!**_

_**Please Review, constructive criticism welcome.**_

_**Keep Your Head To The Clouds**_


End file.
